supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
A Peaceful Visit
Chapter 1 Huizong managed to make friends with a Chinese man Dongshu, who has a daughter Tianyi who was 4 and wife Chayi. He was visiting them with his own family, A Japanese-Taiwanese mix Meimei then pushed the door bell, a beautiful Chinese woman in a skirt and green shirt opened the door " (Hello, are you guys new here?)" She said, Chayi was a gentle woman who was very understanding. " (Hello, I'm Jiao, this is my daddy Hiro, uncle Huizong, and mommy Meimei)" Jiao said as she introduced her family. " (Is you daddy Japanese?)" She said, she understanded children, the Jiao nodded. Dongshu then came at the door, and then led the family inside " (Tianyi, come meet some friends, they have a little girl the same age)" Dongshu said A little girl in kindergarten then came downstairs, she wore a red dress, in contrast to the blue qipao Jiao wore. " (Hello, I'm Jiao, I'm a Japanese-Taiwanese!)" She said to Tianyi Tianyi went up to her and said " (Down with little Japan and the renegade province!)" Tianyi said Her parents were shocked, then Dongshu then held his little girl's hand and took her to the kitchen " (Tianyi! We do not be rude around our guests!)" Dongshu said sternly Tianyi started crying " (My teacher said Japanese people are Chinese people's enemy, you are all unpatriotic!)" She said " (What a f***ing nationalist little brat)" Huizong whispered to Chayi " (I'm sorry, we don't really take it seriously, we know what the Japanese did, but, it's 70 years)" Chayi said apologetically " (Yes, but that was history, sweetie, be nice to Jiao, she's only little, but this family is our friends and their relation is improving)" Chayi said to her daughter The girl became angrier " (Then why did mommy and daddy said Japan stole China's land and we should boycott Japanese goods! Our teacher at school recently had us watch an educational cartoon, which was all about us bringing down Japanese imperialism!)" She said, screaming at her parents Chapter 2 It was the second day they were here. Jiao bought in her Kitty White plush toy she got as a prize for winning the raffle Jiao later gave it to Tianyi to play with, Five minutes later, we found the white cat plush decapitated and Jiao started crying. " (Why the f*** did you do that? That was mean of you!)" Hiro said at Tianyi " (Boycott Japanese goods!)" She screamed He then picked up the decapitated doll, then gave it to his wife to fix. " (You're not allowed to play with me anymore!)" Jiao yelled in Japanese " (Evil language!)" Tianyi replied back She said it again, but this time, in Mandarin. Five minutes later, Jiao was playing with her father Tianyi then started kicking him, and he almost dropped Jiao " (DADDY!)" Jiao yelled " (DON'T KICK ME!)" Hiro yelled, he then dragged Tianyi to her room " (Stay there!)" Hiro said, with Jiao still on his head. " (YOU LIKE THAT JAPANESE DEVIL-RENAGADE PROVINCE MIX MORE THAN ME!)" Tianyi yelled " (She knows how to be a good little girl when with mainlanders, unlike you with Japanese and Taiwanese people)" He said, calmly. " (Daddy, can we play now?)" Jiao said. A few minutes later, Jiao was playing Pokemon Omega Ruby on her 3DS, then Tianyi came in " (Why are you playing the bad game?)" Tianyi questioned " (Pokemon?)" Jiao said, confused. " (You shouldn't play that! Japanese games are bad!)" Tianyi said Jiao got up and pushed Tianyi to the wall and went up to her. " (I want you to shut up, and f***ing listen for once, No one cares about your Chinese nationalism, or what you want, I play whatever I want, if you can manage that, then you can f*** off to the inner walls and cry like the b**** you are!)" Jiao said. " (The game you're playing with is evil! Down with Japanese goods!)" Tianyi yelled then smacked Jiao in the face, The parents got up stairs, Hiro and Meimei noticed the smack-mark on her face. " (Tianyi, did you hit Jiao?)" Chayi asked Tianyi " (She's playing a bad Japanese game!)" Tianyi said " (Mommy, I want Jibanyan the kitty)" Jiao said to Meimei, despite the smack mark, She was unfazed by Tianyi hitting her. Meimei got out a toy, a two-tailed cat with blue fire at the end of both tails, a chipped ear, and wore a samurai belt, she handed it to her daughter. " (Hi, Jiba!)" Jiao said to the doll. She played with the doll. " (She also loves Yokai Watch, it's one of things she never stops talking about)" Meimei said to Dongshu " (I wish Tianyi was like Jiao, smart, bright, and intelligent)" Dongshu said Tianyi snatched the doll off Jiao. " (Boycott Japanese goods!)" Tianyi shouted. " (Tianyi, give Jiao back her doll or you are grounded)" Dongshu said. Category:Fanfics Category:Fanfics by Japanlover86